


teen wolf is on hiatus

by timetwins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetwins/pseuds/timetwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Okay. So...You're gay?" He asked, looking at Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	teen wolf is on hiatus

Derek sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Okay. So...You're gay?" He asked, looking at Stiles.

The boy who was being looked at blushed faintly, quickly looking away and nodding slightly.

"...And you like me?" Derek added, much to Stiles embarrassment.

The boy blushed, looking down as he played with his jacket strings. "Y-yeah.." He mumbled quietly, blushing bright red.

Derek laughed, picking Stiles up and slam dunking him into a trash can.

"Well I don't like you, NERD!" he barked loudly as he turned into a small dog and jumped on a skate board.

He put on sunglasses as he did a SUPER SICK kick flip then skated away.

"Derek whyyyyy" Stiles cried as he watched the sexy dog booty skate away.

**Author's Note:**

> fic my sister requested
> 
> ill change the title later


End file.
